


Gavin x RK900 [ONESHOTS - explicit content]

by nyctocherry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, detroit become human - Freeform, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctocherry/pseuds/nyctocherry
Summary: Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.Enjoy! :)





	1. Don't leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> [WARNING: 18+ CONTENT]
> 
> Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know. That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

It was another same and boring day at the DPD. Gavin was looking at some files from the case he was currently working on with his partner, RK900, an android sent by CyberLife. Well, this android was better and faster than any other android. That was something Gavin used to as an advantage quite a lot. Such as, teasing Connor and Hank by saying his android was much better than Connor, even though he hated androids with every single part of his soul. That was very clear, at least, he hoped so.  
There was no progress at all in the current case. Two humans and an android were brutally murdered in their household. There was no sign of the murderer they were looking for. The only things that were left was their bodies. Blue and red blood covered the walls and the floor. It was sickening to look at. Though, Gavin kept looking at the pictures to look if he could see anything suspicious on it. It didn't seem like it. There was nothing special to see on the pictures. Gavin wondered if the suspect could still be inside the crime scene. 

While Gavin was doing so, he zoned out a little bit. Conan, also known as RK900, snapped his fingers in front of Gavin's face, but he got no answer or reaction at all. ''Detective Reed, are you okay?'' Conan asked, continuing to snap his fingers. He sighed a little and looked at the glass of water, then pouring it over Gavin's head without any doubt for sure to make him snap back to reality. Gavin shot up in his chair and looked at Conan for a little while. It was noticable that he wasn't happy that his partner poured water over him like that. ''What in the actual fuck do you think you're doing, you plastic prick!!'' Gavin yelled at the android, standing up from his desk and slamming his fist on it with force and anger. ''Well, it seemed like you zoned out a little bit so I thought the best solution to get you back to work was to pour water over you. Not to be rude, but you are very lazy after all.'' Conan calmly explained as he continued working right away. ''You should have a little bit more respect for me tincan!'' Gavin snarled, sitting back at his desk as he stared at Conan for a little while. Conan looked at Gavin and sighed a bit in dissapointment and impatience. ''I would very much appreciate it if you would continue working on the case, Detective.'' The android said, going back to work once again, hoping that Gavin would do so as well. 

Deep inside, Gavin knew oh so well that he began to feel certain things for his partner. He always tried to hide these things by insulting Conan and telling everyone that he didn't like androids at all. He didn't want others to think he had a soft side as well and that he was kind of in love with a fucking android, not even a normal human being. 

As those thoughts ran through his mind, his cheek turned a soft red blush. Having Conan right next to him in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around him as he whispers sweet things to Gavin. Now, he wished he could just tell Conan but that would just be too awkward, and he was about 100% sure Conan didn't feel the same about him. Androids can't even feel these things. Love is a human emotion. Androids are not supposed to feel love or show empathy. They are designed to work for humans, accomplish their mission and such things.

''Detective, your face looks a little bit red. You're not sick, are you?'' Conan asks, standing up from his desk and walking over to Gavin. ''U-Uh.. No, of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here you idiot.'' Gavin replied in a soft mumble, trying to hide everything he felt right now. As Conan placed his hand on Gavin's forehead, he felt the smaller man tremble a bit. ''Your heart rate has accelerated quite a lot and your cheeks are literally burning. I think it's better for you to take a day off.'' Conan explained, taking his hand away from Gavin's forehead. Gavin just simply shook his head and decided to walk over to the coffee machine instead of letting Conan make one. He would for sure be too overprotective with Gavin and he'd always look at him with that expression that was just breathtaking.

´Godammit, I can't even let him touch me without freaking the fuck out over his god-like face, body and voice..´ 

Then, all of a sudden, he felt someone wrap his arms around his waist. Looking at the arms around him, he noticed it was Conan's. ''Don't touch me you prick!'' Gavin yelled as he turned around, only to face a worried Conan. He didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't move, even though he wanted to run away from him and never see him again. ''I've read that a hug can comfort someone and it looked like you needed it.'' The android said with an expressionless face. Well, you could notice that he was maybe a little bit worried about his partner. 

Gavin almost immediately pushed Conan away and gave him a deathly stare. ''Get the fuck out and leave me alone! My private life is none of your fucking business anyway!!'' Gavin shouted on the top of his lungs. Conan didn't even want to argue with Gavin about that, so he just simply left without saying anything. He felt a bit dissapointed in how things turned out to be, but he was sure there would be another oppertunity soon enough. Conan already knew and definitely noticed it today that Gavin was in love with him. There was no doubt about it.

´Please don't leave me.. I love you so much, you plastic fucker.´

There is no way in hell that he would want to come back all of a sudden. Not to see an annoying and lazy prick like me  
Gavin got his cup of coffee, drank it and walked back to his desk to get his stuff. He was going home for sure after everything that had happened now. Though, he wanted Conan to go with him so badly, but he knew for sure that Conan would want to continue on the investigation. That's what he is programmed to do after all.  
''I'm going home. I don't feel so well actually.'' Gavin said to Conan as he picked up his jacket and putting it on. He felt a pair of eyes on him and he knew that Conan would probably ask him if he should join him. ''Alright, be careful.. Oh and Detective, can I ask you something?'' Conan looked at Gavin, awaiting his answer and hoping that Gavin wouldn't insult him this time since he was being dead serious right now. 

''Yes, but make it quick please.'' Gavin sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for Conan to tell what he had to tell him so desperately.  
''Ah wait, nevermind. I'm not supposed to ask these things. Please ignore what I said and make sure to take good care of yourself.'' Conan said, continuing to work on the case that still hadn't been solved at all. That was everything Conan could focus on right now. He did seem a bit concerned about his partner suddenly leaving because he's apparently sick.

And with that, Gavin left the DPD. He couldn't believe that Conan believed him that fast. Maybe that stupid piece of plastic would come to his house later on the day since he wouldn't just let Gavin be on his own. Conan had been in Gavin's house before and it looked like a complete choas. He couldn't even take care of himself properly. Not that Gavin wanted to. Well, maybe he did but he usually didn't give a shit and he was indeed, as Conan would always say, very lazy.

\-----------------------------------

Finally arriving at his house, Gavin unlocked the door to be greeted by his cat. He picked it up and the cat instantly began to purr when Gavin started to pet him. How wonderful and calming are those creatures. His cat never failed to make him feel better and get everything off of his mind for a while.  
Since there was nothing useful to do right now, Gavin went to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. As he was taking his clothes off he heard his phone ring, but he didn't bother to answer. It probably wasn't that interesting and important anyway. Being completely done, Gavin was left in only his boxers. He went underneath the covers and closed his eyes, hoping he could get a little bit of sleep to forget about the whole situation with Conan. 

Though, not even 20 minutes later, when Gavin still couldn't sleep he heard his door unlock. 

Who in the fuck could that be? No one has a key to my house.

The person entered the house, footsteps coming closer to his bedroom door. Gavin immediately picked up his gun from his nightstand and pointed it direcly at the door. ''Fuck off whoever you are!'' Gavin shouted as he kept focusing on the door. ''Detective, it's me. Conan.'' He said in the most soft and caring voice he had ever heard coming from that emotionless toaster. ''What the fuck do you want from me.'' Gavin asked, slowly putting his gun down but not yet placing it back down. ''Can I please come in?'' He asked, slowly opening the door already before he even got an answer back. ''Yes...'' Gavin answered, placing his gun back down onto the night stand and covering himself up with the covers since he didn't want Conan to see him like this. 

''I'm very sorry to interrupt you like this, but you acted a bit strange today at work and I don't think it's because you're sick. I've also noticed lately that you have let me be closer to you. For example, today at work. Could it possibly be that you have some kind of feelings for me?'' Conan asked, walking closer over to the bed where Gavin was currently in. ''Oh come on! That's straight up bullshit! You know I really hate you!!'' He gave as a response, his cheeks turning bright red again. 

''Your cheeks are telling me otherwise, and so is your heartbeat. It's going much faster than it should.'' 

''I hate you.''

''I know you don't.''

''I hate you and you know it.'' 

''I love you.'' Conan said out of nowhere. The most serious look could be seen on his face. This was no joke, he was being dead serious about what he just said out loud to Gavin. 

And with that, Gavin looked like a living tomato. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He is an android. How would he know what love feels like? It's a human emotion. 

That's it. Gavin didn't believe it and didn't want to do so. ''Bullshit.'' Gavin simply said as he felt himself heat up. It just wasn't possible. How could an android like him feel such things? Was it even possible? Or was Conan just trying to play with Gavin's feelings? Gavin was just so utterly confused and his mind was filled with questions.  
Without saying anything to Gavin, Conan sat down onto the bed and pushed Gavin down onto it as well, making the smaller male give him a confused look. He shuffled a little bit closer to his partner and then wrapped his arms around Gavin once again, pulling the smaller male closer to his chest. There was a long silence between the two, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Instead, it was calming. There was no need to exchange words right now. Doing what they did was enough to say what they wanted to. 

''I love you Gavin.''

''I-I love you too.. And it's Detective Reed for you, you oversized refrigerator.''

''There's the asshole I know.'' Conan whispered sofly in Gavin's hear, giving him one last soft chuckle before both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

Just make sure you stay with me, Conan.

Don't leave me..


	2. I Need You [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.  
Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.  
Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: 18+ CONTENT]
> 
> Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know. That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

Morning.

Birds are chirping as the sunlight brightens up the room. It was a wonderful morning.

Mind the word 'was'. 

The alarm went off. It was time for work, unfortunately. Gavin hadn't been too excited about going to work lately. He had to work with an android that would get onto his nerves a lot of times. That was one of the reasons he always sent him away to get Gavin coffee or something like that. He just didn't want him to be around him while he was working. Well, not that he worked really hard or anything. He'd usually go on his phone or something else that would be a lot more entertaining than work. But then, his partner would do anything to make him go back to work. Literally anything. 

Gavin was already too late for work, but he didn't care. Not even a little bit. He slowly put his clothes on and went to the kitchen, making himself some coffee. It was the only thing that helped him stay awake during his work. 

As he looked blankly at the screen of his tv, he heard knocking on his door. ''Fuck off.'' 

Though, the knocking continued. He sighed and banged his on the table. ''It better not be you, you piece of plastic!'' He walked to his front door, opening it to see, as he expected, his android partner. ''What are you doing here? This is my fucking property, not yours.'' He stared at the android, somehow getting lost in his eyes. They were android's eyes, but that didn't make them ugly or anything like that. 

"I thought something happened to you since you didn't show up to work on time, Detective." The android said, his arms behind his back as he looked at Gavin for a brief moment. Conan couldn't deny that he wasn't handsome. Not at all. Even as an android he could feel those things. 

"I'm not going. Now fuck off and don't come here again." Gavin said with a sigh, wanting to shut the door and make his partner go away. Though, that didn't stop Conan from making him go to work. "Can I come in?" Conan suddenly asked, his foot between the door to hold it open for a little while longer. 

"Sure, but don't think this is your new place to be!" Gavin snarled as he walked back to his couch and lying down. Conan slowly opened it, closing the door behind him as he walked towards the couch. A silence fell between them. Gavin felt his face heat up a little. He could see Conan staring at him from the corners of his eyes. 

This was the worst possible situation to be in with your partner, who's an android and wanting to be fucked by him. He was literally as red as a fucking potato. There was no way that Conan would let it be. 

"What are you thinking about Detective? Your face is bright red." Conan asked, breaking the long silence between them. 

"Nothing. Don't bother asking such things." Gavin mumbled as his breath hitched, looking at the expression Conan had on his face. It was full of lust and determination. At least, that was Gavin's interpretation. A soft, yet seductive chuckle slipped out of the android's mouth as he leaned closer to his partner's ear. First letting out a soft breath to tease Gavin slightly. "Oh I know exactly what you want~ Your heartrate has increased quite a lot, Detective Reed.." He whispered, nibbling at Gavin's ear. 

"N-No, Conan.." Gavin bit onto his lip and kept every single sound he wanted to make inside. He couldn't think about embarrassing himself in front of Conan. "You can let it all out, Gavin~" He trailed his fingers from Gavin's chest all the way up to his chin. 

Eventually, he walked towards the couch and got on top of his partner. His synthetic hands traveled slowly to Gavin his pants, unbuckling them and sliding them off, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. Gavin was basically speechless at the moment. He didn't feel like stopping Conan from doing this. He knew that he always wanted this ever since that android layed eyes on him. Maybe his partner even deserved a reward for what he did and Gavin always being a dick to him. 

After just a few heavy make-out sessions and teasing each other, both Conan and Gavin couldn't hold back anymore. Conan simply took in the beautiful sight of Gavin underneath him. Bare naked and shy as ever. And because of that Conan chuckled softly and decided both of them were ready for some long and rough hours. 

Gavin pulled Conan closer to him, wrapping his arms lightly around his neck. They looked into each other eyes and kissed each other passionately. While doing so, Conan turned them around, making Gavin ride him. He slowly slid himself down onto the android's dick and let out a soft whimper as he did so. The smaller man didn't how to describe the pleasure he was feeling. It was more than just that. Something inside of him wanted more than just this. When he finally got used to his size he lifted himself up, going back down again after. He kept repeating that at the pace he was going now, but soon getting more fired up, going faster and harder than before.

A few thrusts later, Gavin started to moan louder and louder. Conan was concerned that maybe his neighbours would hear what they were doing, but that wasn't something he wanted to think about now. He wanted to only focus on Gavin in this vulnerable state. 

A lot more moans and thrusts later, Gavin felt a knot form inside his stomach. He was getting really close now, and so was Conan. "A-Almost!~ Ngh!!" Gavin managed to moan out at that point. Conan's groans were getting louder too as he thrusted at an inhuman speed into his human partner. 

Gavin whimpered a few times, coughing out a few last moans as he released all over Conan's and his own chest. Feeling and hearing that, Conan released as well deep inside of the smaller male. 

Both of them panted heavily, Gavin laying down onto the android's chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around the man above of him, who was extremely exhausted and probably satisfied. "You looked so vulnerable and hot, Detective Reed~" Conan whispered to him, running his fingers through the other's sweaty, yet soft locks. Gavin smiled at that, his cheeks turning a soft pink. 

The grumpy, usual personality of Gavin was nowhere to be seen in this moment. He had never been so vulnerable in front of anyone, but it felt like he could do that with Conan. He didn't judge him for who he was. 

"I love you.."

"A-A lot..."

"Same goes to you, Gavin~" 

As soon as he said that, Gavin had already fallen asleep in his arms. The warmth he radiated made him comforted and smile softly to himself.   
Conan had never felt anything like this. Of course, that was because Android's weren't made to feel emotions or love. Only humans did. They never showed empathy or sympathy. 

But he loved this feeling. He wanted more of this. He wanted him. 

"I love you so much, Detective."


	3. Sick of Losing Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.  
Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.  
Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: 18+ CONTENT]  
Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know. That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

Gavin angrily typed on the keyboard on his phone. His android partner here at the DPD didn't show up this morning. Usually he'd be the one arriving half an hour too early. He was very strict and punctual when it came to coming on time. 

'Tincan, what the fuck.'

'Come to work. Now.'

He sent to Conan. It didn't even get delivered, which was also very strange. Gavin was getting suspicious about all of this. If he wouldn't show up, Conan would've let him know a long time ago. 

Gavin sat down on the chair in front of his bureau, leaning back a little as he crosses his arms. He stared at the clock in front of him, waiting for Conan to come in. He was already 2 hours late. Slowly he got a tad bit sleepy, his eyes keep falling shut. Eventually, after about 5 minutes he slowly fell asleep in the chair. There was nothing to do without Conan around. He helped him with basically everything. 

Conan was currently at a crime scene with a few other fellow policemen. He examined the body of a young woman, who was shot in the head.

About 40 minutes later Gavin woke up, a soft tap could be felt on his shoulder. He blinked a few times, looking at the person who stood behind him. "I suppose you're waiting for Conan to get to work?" Connor asked, his hands behind his back. His whole attitude annoyed Gavin. "Yeah, where the fuck is he?!" He asked, turning around in the chair he was currently sitting on. He looked up at the android, his led turning yellow for a few seconds. "He is investigating a crime scene at the moment. He said he wanted to go on his own." Connor explained, the expression on his face the same as before. Cold and boring. 

Gavin didn't respond to the android, he simply got up and decided to go to Fowler and ask him why Gavin didn't know anything about this.   
He stormed inside the office, slamming his hands into the desk, anger boiling up inside of him. 

'How could he just leave and investigate the crime scene without him?!!' 

Fowler raised his head and looked at Gavin. Not even surprised he was being so aggressive today. "You seem to be bothered that Conan is not at work today.." He said, looking back at his screen as he continues to type. "Don't say it like that. You make it seem like I miss him. And I don't. Not a single bit." Gavin responded, crossing his arms in front of him and trying to keep cool. "Then why are you so angry, Reed?" Fowler doesn't even look up at the man in front of him. He didn't really care that much. "Because I am not working on a case on my own!" He yells, taking a deep breath as he leaves the office of Fowler, slamming the door behind him. 

Gavin fetches his jacket from his chair, putting it on as he walks out of the DPD while doing so. Gavin was surprised Fowler didn't go after him or yell at him for leaving the office. He was kinda used to that and he enjoyed annoying his boss a bit. Since, just like everyone already knew, he didn't give a single fuck in the world.   
He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and immediately took it out to see he just got a notification from his social media. Nothing interesting. All he was waiting for was a single message from Conan which would tell him where he was right now. Being totally not patient, he called Conan about 3 times, but every single time he got his voicemail. 

Groaning as he walked down the streets, he decided to take a look at his apartment once again. Maybe Conan would be there to look for Gavin. He tends to get up late and show up at work an hour later. Surprisingly he didn't get fired yet, he did it almost every day. 

Reaching his apartment he took out his keys, putting them in the hole and turning them. The sound of a click confirmed the door was unlocked. Gavin pushed it open to be greeted by an empty and silent room. He closed the door behind him and looked around, checking every single room. And unfortunately there was still no sign of his android partner. 

"If you're fucking here, I will not spare you, you plastic prick!" Gavin yelled, just loud enough for Conan to hear if he actually was here. 

Nothing. Silence. 

He sighed deeply, running his fingers through his brown locks. What was he going to do without Conan? Oh wait, that sounds cheesy.   
His deep thoughts got interrupted by the buzzing of his phone once again. He looked at the name shown on the screen. "Fowler?" Gavin frowned his brows, picking up the phone to hear a distressed Fowler on the other line. 

"Conan got shot, Reed. Chance of survival is 29%. He's still at the crime scene. Extra police are on the way." Fowler explained shortly on the phone.  
"Wait, what the fuck?! That fridge risked his own life by going on his own! Jesus!" Gavin hung up, frustrated and concerned about his partner. Yes, he did hate him but he wasn't planning on working with someone else. Didn't matter if it was a human or an android. He wasn't going to do that. 

Gavin ran outside, getting inside of his car. He turned the engine on, driving at an insane speed at the crime scene he must still be at. 

After an 8 minute drive, he got out of the car, noticing the body of Conan on the floor, blue blood everywhere. Police surrounded the android, but that didn't stop Gavin from going to him. 

Almost reaching the body, policemen held him back from getting any closer to him. "Fuck off! He's my partner! Step aside or I will kick you in the fucking balls." Gavin pushed the men holding him away, they couldn't hold him back now. Gavin got on his knees, next to the body of Conan as he lifts his head up. He was still alive, as far as android's could be called 'alive'.

"What in the actually fuck did you think going here on your own?!!" He yelled, Conan's face softened at that for some reason, giving Gavin a puzzled look. "I didn't want to risk your life, so instead I gave up my own life. I knew it was dangerous to go on my own. The 3 criminals were supposedly still inside the crime scene. And they were. As soon as they saw me they shot me." Conan explained, his voice sounding very corrupted and different than usual.

"Thank you Gavin for.. caring about me." Conan said with a warm and polite smile, before shutting off. 

Gavin's eyes slowly got filled with tears, he groaned and wiped them away, not wanting to look like a baby in front of all his colleagues.   
"Fuck you, you stupid android!!" Gavin slammed his fist roughly onto Conan's bloody chest. The same men as before pulled him away, but in the meantime he managed to hug Conan one last time before being dragged away. Gavin's clothes were covered in blue blood, so were his fist, of course. 

"I'm so sick of losing you..." Gavin mumbled underneath his breath before he lost sight of Conan's body.


	4. Destined to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.  
Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.  
Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: 18+ CONTENT]  
Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know.   
That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

Gavin let himself slip down further onto his couch. The silence was killing him by now. This man had been living on his own ever since he moved out of his parents' house. He didn't regret it though. It was just that it became quite boring. Drinking coffee all day, at work and home. 

It was Christmas today. The one holiday Gavin hated the most. Everyone always made a big fuss out of it. Even at work. It was that time of the year people were being extra emotional and generous towards each other. Happiness was a word people always said if someone asked them to explain what Christmas is like for them.

Gavin always liked to say 'disgusting, or horrible'. He didn't understand why it even existed, why Christmas had to be a thing.   
Every year he was on his own with Christmas. Very quiet, nice and calm. Drinking alcohol while eating pizza. Perfect Christmas.   
There was no one anyways who would like to celebrate it with him. 

"Phcking shit, this is boring." Gavin mumbled after finishing his cup of coffee. He groaned, sitting himself up straight on the coach. He got up and walked towards the fridge. Opening it, he was greeted by an almost empty fridge. There were only a few leftovers from two days ago and some bottles of beer.   
Now Gavin was forced to go grocery shopping. Worst timing ever, because today everyone would go to buy food and other stuff for Christmas. 

He rubbed the temples of his head, taking a few deep breaths in and exhaling. He pulled himself together and put his phone and wallet in the pockets of his pants. When leaving his apartment he slung his jacket over his shoulder and picked up the car keys. 

As Gavin entered his car he closed the door, putting the keys in and starting the engine. Fortunately he had already cleaned off all the snow this morning. That saved him a lot of time and anger. 

After about 25 minutes of driving he arrived at the grocery store. It took him some effort to find a parking spot, but when Gavin found one he was relieved that at least something worked out for him today. 

Gavin entered the store and what he saw seemed like hell. People laughing, chatting and some even fighting for a certain product both of them wanted. And honestly, Gavin thought it was quite amusing to watch. Ridiculous too, really.   
"Let's see if I get out of this alive.." Gavin scoffed, getting a shopping cart and walking through the aisles. He just fetched whatever he felt like buying. 

The male got lost in his thoughts for a second, he just kept pushing and pushing the shopping cart, not minding where he was going at all.

After what seemed like hours of him being in his own little world, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going you dickhe-" Gavin stopped when he saw the person who he bumped into. "What the phck are you doing here tincan?"  
"Oh, Detective Reed! I heard today everyone is going on a shopping spree for Christmas and I thought it'd be interesting to see what all this fuss is about." The android explained before continuing to ask the smaller male a question he had been wanting to ask for a while now. "Don't you like Christmas?"

Gavin started chuckling softly, putting a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn't start laughing out loud. "Ah this is hilarious.. me and Christmas? My hate for Christmas is even bigger than my hate for you. And that says something because you know how much I phcking hate you." He wiped away a few tears from laughing. 

This android really was stupid.

"You seem like a person who'd enjoy Christmas. You always seem so lonely." Conan stated, seeming genuinely concerned about Gavin. "Don't start assuming things about me!"   
Gavin put his middle finger up to the android and pushed his cart the other way, going back to where he came from.   
Conan decided it would be better if he just left Gavin alone and let him blow off some steam. Maybe he'd change his mind. 

"Jesus, why can't that refrigerator just leave me alone." Gavin whispered to himself as he walked out with a few bags. His android partner had seemed to dissappear. Gavin didn't want any more trouble. It took him about 40 minutes to get everything he wanted and pay for the groceries, as he had already expected. 

Finally arriving back home he put the bags down, looking through the pockets of his jacket for the keys of his apartment. He put the key in, turning it and pushing the door open. Gavin walked in with the bags and looked up. This had to be a dream.   
His living room was covered in Christmas decorations, such as candles, lights and a tree. 

Scanning the room he saw who did all of this. Conan. Of course. Who else could it have been. He was the only one who had the key to his house since Gavin sometimes tended to not show up to work if he didn't feel like it. 

"You've got to be kidding me right.." He let the bags drop on the floor as Conan walked towards him. He was wearing an apron. That explained why it smelled like someone had been cooking.   
"Merry Christmas, Gavin."  
"Oh no, we're not doing this! Leave my phcking house. Now."   
"But I still have a surprise for you. Please let me give it to you." Conan smiled at the other, it radiated a warm feeling.   
Gavin sighed and nodded. 

The android walked towards the table of his dining room, searching through a plastic bag. And when he had finally found it, he hid it behind his back and went back to the other.   
Conan showed what he had bought. It was a mistletoe. He held it up above both of their heads. "You know what this means, right?"   
"Of course I do! But I'm not kissing y-" 

Gavin got cut off by the android, he pressed his lips gently against Gavin's. He didn't expect android's lips to be so soft, but they were.   
He was a bit hesitant at first, but deep down, Gavin knew he's been having feelings for his partner a while now. 

Their kiss lasted for a few seconds when Conan finally disconnected their lips. 

Gavin's cheeks turned a bit red, he put his fingers over his own lips, feeling a bit tingly. And oh, he had never known he needed this to happen this bad. 

"Once again, Merry Christmas. I love you, Reed."  
"I.. I love you too." He crossed his arms and looked away from the male in front of him.   
Conan grinned and turned Gavin's head back, placing a soft peck on the other's lips. 

Maybe they actually were 

destined to be.


	5. Suprise, suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.  
Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.  
Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: 18+ CONTENT]  
Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know.   
That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

Finally, a day free from all those pricks at work.

Gavin yawned as he stretched his arms out a bit, hearing a few cracks coming from his back. It was a quite relieving feeling, to be honest. It made all the stress and the thought of those annoying people at work go away. 

He turned onto his right side, picking up his phone from the nightstand as he scrolls through his social media.   
No one. Literally no one has congratulated him yet. It didn't bother Gavin. It was like any other birthday. Same as every other day of the year. 

He groaned loudly, put his phone back down and quite literally covered himself under the blanket completely. The warmth of the blanket comforted him in some kind of way. Many people think of him as a cold and heartless man, and to be honest, that wasn't a lie. Did he care? Totally not. Especially when he got told those kind of things by an android. A fucking piece of plastic, trying to make him feel bad. Pathetic, really. 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, deep inside Gavin would like to punch this person straight on their face. 

"Fuck off." He said annoyed, sitting up straight as he throws the blanket off of him.   
"I'm here to deliver a package." The person said, a male probably. Gavin really didn't want to waste all of his energy on this prick who was standing in front of his door, but maybe he should. 

With a deep sigh, he got up, throwing on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Gavin then made his way towards the door, opening it just a bit to peek at whoever was there. 

"Yeah, just give it to me." He opened the door a bit more, the young man, at least that was what it looked like, handed him the package. Gavin shut the door and turned around as he carefully placed the package down. 

His fingers then rummaged through the drawer, trying to find a pair of scissors to open whatever was in there.  
Just a brief second later his eyes finally landed on what he was looking for. Gavin picked it up, shutting the drawer as his gaze went back to the box. He opened it, just a bit too rough maybe. 

He folded the sides open to be greeted by a box of chocolates with a letter attached to it. The sight of it disgusted him. Too cheesy and romantic, no matter who it came from. Gavin first took the letter out of the box, opening it and reading in a soft whisper what was written on it. 

'Dear detective Reed,   
Happy birthday. I wasn't quite sure if you liked chocolates,   
but the Internet recommended me to give you this. Have a great day, Reed.  
Conan, RK900.'

"Pfft, who does this asshole think he is. Cheesy bullshit delivering at my apartment." Gavin threw everything back in the box, slouching himself onto his couch, his head leaning back. And when he finally thought he could rest, his phone rang. Who could that be? Practically anyone, but he just didn't want to talk to anyone work related. 

Gavin groaned quite loudly, forcing himself to get himself off of the couch and make his way towards his bedroom to pick up his phone. Once he did so, a familiar voice could be heard on the other line. 

"What's so important that you have to call me on my free day, refrigerator?" Gavin asked when he accepted the call, a slight frustrated and tired tone to it as he spoke.   
"Have you received my gift?" Conan asked, sounding genuinely curious.   
"Yes I have, too cheesy. That's what couples give each other, not colleagues you dumbass."  
"Sorry, I will try better next time."  
"There won't be a next time. Don't pull this kind of shit on me again, Conan."

Gavin hung up, quite quickly realising that he called his partner by his first name. Gross. 

After hours and hours of watching TV, Gavin had decided to go out for a walk. Take in some fresh air and try to make the best out of this day. 

He fetched his jacket from a chair and put it on. In the meantime he got his keys and headed out the door. A audible click was soom to be heard, confirming that his door was closed and locked. 

The weather was a lot warmer than expected, the slightly warm weather hitting his face when he got out. Seems like he could've left his jacket at him.   
Brushing off these useless and dumb thoughts, his mind soon wandered off to Conan. Why? He didn't even know himself. He wondered why, out of everyone, his partner had sent him that. If he really did research online about what he should give, he should've done it better.

Gavin shook his head, looking up as he suddenly got stopped in his tracks. A warm and big hand wrapped around his wrist tightly, it could be anyone's hand, really.   
"I don't even care who the fuck you are, but let go off me. It's fucking disgusting." He snapped, turning around to see his android partner, a confused look appearing on his face. Neither Gavin nor Conan expected this reaction.   
"What do you want from me?" Gavin asked, pulling his arm back to release himself from the other's firm hold on his wrist. If it was possible, there was steam coming out of Gavin's ear. He was pissed that he wasn't able to enjoy one single free day, without having that dick sticking around and being clingy.   
"I just wanted to make sure you were having a great time on your birthday. How'd you enjoy my gift?" Conan raised an eyebrow, wondering what Gavin really thought of it.   
"It was kind of sweet, but very cheesy though. We're not a couple, you know." He mumbled, feeling the eyes of his partner on him.   
"May I ask why your heart rate is increasing so fast?"   
"No, fuck off, will you?"   
"And your pupils are dilating."  
"Shut up!!" 

Gavin swung his arm towards Conan. It was only inches removed from his face when he grabbed his arm and pulled Gavin with one fast movement close to his chest. The smaller male was greeted by the warm embrace of android RK900. 

That's when he gave in and decided Conan had won and taken control over him mentally and especially emotionally. 

"Happy birthday, Reed. I hope you've noticed how much I, an heartless android, care about you."  
"Yeah, yeah. It's-" 

Before Gavin had the chance to finish, a soft and gentle kiss was planted on his forehead. It lasted for a few seconds, and then, their eyes met. And for the first time, Gavin smiled. A genuine and sweet smile. Conan returned it, the two of them ending up in another hug.   
"Gavin, I love you."

A content hum then left Gavin's lips. He was happy with how everything turned out between them. Crazy, the sudden change the android had given Gavin.

Love. That's what it's called.

True love.


	6. Beach Day [SLIGHT ANGST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin x Reed900 oneshots.  
Expect a lot of fluff, smut and some angst.  
Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TW: TRAUMA]  
Feel free to suggest new ideas for future chapters!  
Also, if there's anything you want me to improve on or didn't like, please let me know.  
That way I can make new chapters better for you guys to read

Gavin stood in his kitchen, preparing some breakfast for himself. It was still early, around 7 in the morning.

It wasn't usual for him to get up this early, but today was somewhat a special day. A colleague would be leaving the DPD in a few days and they wanted to make it a special day for him. And with special, that would be a day at the beach.

As much as he didn't want to go, he did anyway. Something most people didn't know was that Gavin was scared of the water. As a little kid he had almost drowned, and from that point on he had promised himself he would never swim in the ocean again. 

Gavin sighed to himself at the thought of having to go to the beach. As long as no one would force him to go into the water, he would be fine. 

He walked over to the dining table, setting his cup of coffee and a plate with toast on the table. Reaching for the TV remote, he yawned, clicking on one of the buttons to zap to a different channel.

The weatherman explained how it would be a hot day today. That would mean he would have to sit in the bright hot sun for the entire day. Gavin rubbed his eyes, slowly finishing up the breakfast he had made. It wasn't very usual for him to make breakfast like this. Normally he'd only drink a cup of coffee in the morning, that would be enough for him to wake himself up.

The time had come for him to leave. He pushed himself up from the couch, put the dirty dishes on the kitchen counter and left his apartment. 

As the man stuffed his hands in his pockets, he could feel his heart beat faster. Gavin hoped he would've overcome his fear by now, but that was unfortunately not the case. The thought of drowning again kept flooding his mind. 

The engine of his roared as he turned the keys. The male speeding to the beach they had planned their farewell party. 

Not much later he arrived, some others already arrived before him. He stepped out of the car as he got happily greeted by Tina, one of his coworkers. ''Honestly didn't expect you to show up here, Gavin.'' She said, patting Gavin gently on his shoulder as she folded her arms, standing in front of him as if she expected Gavin to tell her some childish story. 

''I didn't want to go, but I gotta show some respect don't I?'' Gavin shrugged his shoulder, leaning against his car. 

''I guess so. Also, aren't you going to swim?'' Tina asked, cocking one of her eyebrows up as stood next to the other, leaning against the car just like he did. 

''No, I'm not going to play like a fucking child in the water.'' Gavin scoffed, looking over at Tina, who had seemingly her eyes on something else. He turned his head, looking over at the direction Tina had her eyes on. 

And as if things couldn't get any worse, there he was, the plastic prick. Of course he had to be here today as well. He totally forgot how Conan was also invited. He didn't seem like the type to party either. 

Gavin groaned, looking disgusted over at Tina. She was practically drooling at the sight in front of her. The android was wearing shorts with a white t-shirt that was actually quite see through. Gavin just couldn't understand what was so interesting about the plastic piece of shit. All he could do was annoy people at work and stand in their way. He still couldn't believe that refrigerator was his partner at work. 

The android had noticed the two of them looking at him. He wondered if they were talking about him, so he decided to check it out for himself. He stepped towards the pair and greeted them with a polite smile. 

''Goodmorning, both of you. I didn't know you would be here today too, Gavin?'' He focused his eyes on the slightly smaller man in front of him, his expression showing how confused he was. 

And honestly, Gavin understood. He didn't know either why he decided to come here. He would be nothing all day anyway. 

''Have to be a little respectfull towards colleagues, huh.'' Gavin rolled his eyes, looking away from Conan. His eyes pierced through him a bit too much sometimes. It felt like the android could always tell what was on the male's mind. He didn't want anyone to find out about his secret, especially not him. He would go on and on and try to help him in any way.

But Gavin didn't need help. 

This trauma of his wasn't something he could just easily overcome in a day or a few hours. 

He could hear Conan chuckle softly at the answer he received from the smaller male. ''Since when are you so polite towards your coworkers?'' The android asked to tease the male a bit. 

''Phck you. You act like you know me, but you don't. Not even a little bit, you plastic prick.'' Gavin pushed himself off of his car and walked past the android, bumping into him as he did so. 

Gavin just could not stand him. He was always like this. Acting like he knew me all so well, when in reality, he didn't know a single thing about him. 

About 15 minutes later everyone had arrived. Gavin sat down on a bench far away from everyone, quietly enjoying his cigarette. He watched the smoke slowly drifting away in the air. His mind was empty, just focused on himself and all on his own.

But, his peaceful moment soon got interrupted by Tina. ''Gavin, where heading to the beach now!'' 

The male sighed to himself, slowly making his way over to Tina. 

Conan had already left with the others, fortunately. 

The walk over to the beach was quiet. He preferred it this way. 

Especially now, he could feel himself tense up more and more the closer they got to the beach, and specifically the water. 

As soon as they found a nice spot to sit with everyone, people put down a blanket, bags and got their clothes off. Most of them immediately headed over to the water then, except for Gavin of course. 

And like he expected, Conan noticed. 

''Are you not going to enjoy your time in the water with everyone else, Gavin?'' 

Gavin simply shook his head and lied down on his blanket, closing his eyes, hoping the android would leave him alone. 

''Not a fond of swimming?'' The android continued, hoping he'd get an answer this time from his partner. But, Gavin just pretended to not hear him, ignoring his questions. 

Conan sighed, thinking of what else he could try to get the Detective to talk. He bit down on his lip, not being able to come up with anything. Conan always thought of Gavin as a stubborn man. He always wanted things to be his way and there was no way you could change his mind about it. 

''Just give it a try, it seems like they're having fun~'' 

Conan pulled Gavin up by his arm without any struggle. He made his way to the water, holding onto his partner's arm tightly. 

Gavin basically froze, letting Conan pull him along. His eyes widened as he noticed the two of them approaching the water. 

"Let me phcking go! I don't want to phcking swim!!'' Gavin yelled, trying to pull his arm away from the android's tight grip. ''Are you phcking listening, you piece of shit?!'' 

No response. 

''Let go of me! Phck!'' Gavin yelled again, his voice cracking. He didn't even notice himself yet, but the tears brimming his eyes rolled down his cheeks.

He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. 

The sound of Gavin's voice made the android stop in his tracks, turning around to be greeted by his partner, crying. 

Conan had never seen Gavin in such a vulnerable state. The always bold and heartless Gavin was practically sobbing in front of his coworker. Something he had never imagined the male would do. 

''Gavin, did I do something wrong?'' Conan asked, genuinely concerned about Gavin's wellbeing. 

''What the phck do you think?!'' Gavin managed to say between his quiet sobs. He wiped his tears off of his cheek, pretending as if nothing happened. ''Does it look like I'm okay?'' 

All the android could do was stare at him, eyes wide open. 

''Please tell me if there's something I should know about.'' 

The silence between the two only made it worse for Gavin. The memories started flooding back. It was as if he was thrown back into the memory, experiencing it all over again. 

''No.. Not the water.. Please no..'' Gavin mumbled to himself.

Although, it was just loud enough for Conan to hear. 

''Are you scared of the water, Gavin?'' 

Gavin knew the android had figured him out. He simply nodded in response. 

Conan slowly let go off the other's arm, then pulling him into a hug. The android held the smaller male tightly against his chest. 

Surprisingly, the sound of Conan's heartbeat made him calm down. Well, if you could call it a heartbeat. 

Gavin didn't feel awkward or grossed out like he thought he would. It was honestly nice to have someone care about you for once. Even though he sometimes didn't want to admit that he liked that. 

''Thank you, plastic prick..'' 

Conan smiled, placing a kiss on top of Gavin's head. 

'This is what humans do to comfort each other, right..?'


End file.
